


Усталость

by starngel



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starngel/pseuds/starngel
Summary: Уставший Ренч решает посидеть в тишине, сопровождаемый лишь музыкой в наушниках.
Kudos: 2





	Усталость

**Author's Note:**

> Иногда мы все устаем от того, кем являемся.

_Lower Dens - To Die In L.A._

И вот, Ренч снова здесь: полупустой причал, на котором люди никогда не задерживаются, ведь постоянно спешат куда-то по своим делам – на работу, домой или к подружке. Это место было для парня в маске чем-то вроде опоры, куда он приходил с тяжелым грузом, который старался сбросить, куря сигареты или что потяжелее.

Сегодня он мог бы отправиться в свой гараж, чтобы разбить один из тостеров, которых там осталось еще много, или мог бы пойти на свалку, чтобы взорвать там что-нибудь к чертям. Но Ренч выбрал именно это место.

Лучи закатного солнца, резвясь, разбегались по воде. Розовые цвета, переходящие в фиолетовые, раздражали парня. Как и песня, которая звучала у него в наушниках. На вкус Ренча, она была слишком романтична, слезливая, а может и вовсе – слишком девчачья, но парень просто не мог переключить ее. То ли потому, что это была одна из тех песен, что Маркус так часто включал в машине, то ли потому, что она действительно ему нравилась.

«Маркус, долбанный Маркус» – Ренч потянулся за очередной сигаретой – в пачке осталось всего несколько. Закурив, он выпустил густой дым, моментально вдыхая его обратно. Вода, потревоженная далекими яхтами в заливе, колыхалась, громко стуча волнами о подножье пирса. Редкие капли могли допрыгнуть до потрепанных кед. Ренч прикрыл глаза и улегся на спину, полностью отдаваясь на волю этой ужасной песне и оставшимся сигаретам.

Сколько всего парень перенес за свою жизнь, сколько всего он терпел, тихо ненавидя в своей кровати. «Сейчас все должно было быть иначе» – думал он в своей голове и понимал, что прав. Сейчас все действительно должно быть иначе: он не должен срываться на своих друзей, вспоминая о прошлом. Он вообще не должен вспоминать об этом чертовом прошлом.

А еще Маркус. Маркус добавляет в этот суп из старых отчаяний и предательств свою щепотку. Хакер слишком хорошо относится к парню в маске, из-за чего Ренч считает, что недостоин этого. «Ты никогда не будешь достоин» – разносится у него в голове смутно знакомый голос, который парень всю жизнь пытается выбросить из головы и забыть окончательно.

«Еще немного» – Ренч еще немного полежит, прежде чем натянуть свою маску. Нет, не ту, которую он носит на своем лице, а ту, которую он носит под ней. Маска местного «чудилы» и веселого парня, который всех смешит. Еще немного, и Ренч снова вернется в хакерспейс, отпуская глупые шуточки про Джоша. «Еще немного» – снова думает он, сжимая ладонь в кулак.

Тяжелый вздох, который, пожалуй, можно было бы услышать даже на другой стороне причала. Парень в маске поднимается. Продолжая слушать эту ужасную попсовую музыку, Ренч начинает медленно брести в сторону хакерспейса.

Еще немного посмотрев на город, который живет своей собственной красочной жизнью, парень толкает дверь в магазин и готовится спуститься вниз.

\- О, смотрите, кто вернулся, – Ситара что-то печатала, сидя за своим ноутбуком.

\- Уже соскучилась? – Ренч, стараясь вернуть голосу свой будничный тон, садится напротив девушки.

\- Давай за работу, – она перевела на него усталый взгляд. – Дела не ждут.


End file.
